Chapter 25
Leaking Confidential Information is the 25th chapter of My-Otome series. Erstin finally founds out the secret that her "Queen" is hiding, about Mashiro, being a male. This puts her at unease, as she has a great fear of men. However, despite of her fear, she decides to protect Mashiro when a Slave lord appears that is targeting him. Summary Mashiro is at the headmistress' office, who receives a scolding on what he has done. Youko adds that the error on the Blue Sky Sapphire has been erased, making him and Arika as one. Natsuki then points out the commotion that is happening somewhere outside her office, where Arika is surrounded by her classmates about her having a contract despite being only a Coral, while Tomoe inquires about the news of Arika meeting her mother, which she confirms, but is still asleep and might take time to wake up, then Tomoe tells Arika that she's happy for her. On the sidelines, Nina remains silent, while Erstin points out how people talks about Arika. Back at the office, still being reprimanded for his actions, Natsuki adds that after the fall of the Black Valley, Schwarz has gone out of control and the terrorism rate has increased. Annoyed, she asks who would take the responsibility for everything. As he is about to answer, Sergey speaks up, saying that there is nothing that can be done on what happened, and reminds Mashiro not to make the same mistakes, then adds that he would handle all of the financial matters; which makes Shizuru state that he's acting like an adult, and Sergey leaves. He then speaks to himself that Lena is still alive and he must hurry. Now out of the office, Mashiro rushes somewhere to take a leak, while Erstin notices him from a distance and follows him. As Mashiro founds a spot, Erstin, from the bushes, finds out that her "queen" is actually a male, shocking her. He sees the Otome afterwards, and decides to approach her by touching her in the shoulder and asks what's wrong, but the latter gets scared and runs away, confusing Mashiro. Somewhere, grieving over Mashiro's real identity, Nao jumps out of the window. As the Pearl Otome notices Erstin, she asks what is she doing on that place. At the bath, Mashiro ponders on what is wrong about Erstin. The latter suddenly barges in, declaring that she would wash Mashiro's back, shocking Mashiro. Embarrassed, she states that he doesn't have to hide his real gender anymore, as he knows that he has a "Pao-n" (as she calls it, and is a sound of what Elephants make) attached to him, and it is a custom in the royal family to raise the males to become females. Shocked, he asks who told her such, which turns out to be Nao. As Erstin is about to wash Mashiro's back, she chickens out in the end and runs away, when an explosion occurs. A member of Schwarz that has a similar look to an elephant invades the bath, which frightens Erstin. Mashiro tells the Otome to run away and throws bath pails on the man, while he protects Erstin. The Otome remembers the first time that she were protected, and she decides to fight back and tells Mashiro to activate her Robe whilst Mashiro's towel slips off. Now seeing it face to face, she gets scared again, but gathers the courage and tells to herself that it's only a baby elephant, and Mashiro activates her Otome powers. She then activates her Miryoku, Elephant Slayer, defeating the Slave Lord. Mashiro then apologizes to Erstin, but the Otome dismisses it and hugs him, and says that she loves him. The following day, she goes back into the room where she originally belongs. Mashiro tells her that the room already has three people on it, but Erstin says that Natsuki made her to approve it, agreeing on the end. Nina asks if she finds out, and the man affirms. Erstin proceeds on hugging him and says that he is her responsibility, but Arika says that he is her Master, while Nina wears a very worried look. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *None Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat GEMs Used *Coral GEM Robes Used *Coral Robe Items Used *Bath Pails Miryoku Used *Elephant Slayer Category:Chapters